Quite the Opposite
by Zoeeliza123
Summary: Nobody knew what was behined Foxface's sly and elusive ways. Here is the story,from the begining, and to the end. Who was the famous red-head who Katniss nicknamed.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my new story,about the life of Foxface. Im still carrying on with 'Gales Story' ,its just I wanted to start this one too. 'Foxface's Story' isnt very origional,so if you have got any good nameideas,please share! Thanks!**

**Foxface's Story**

I had never really had a very exciting life,untill the reaping. Life was simple. My parents worked,I went to school,and so on. We had never had to sign up for terrese,district 5 was not exactly 'poor' . Mother worked on the solar farms and my father in the Nuclear power plant. Although his job is classified as dangeorous, nobody ever seconded it,it was normal in 5. On reapings,however, we did get nervous. I was an only child and my parents did not want to loose me, I was all they had that did not invole work. This year,it was different. I always woke up early on reapings, about 5:30am I got out of bed, not that this was much different, I usually got up at 6 most mornings, I can't sleep for too long. Not knowing what to doI take out a book, I own lots of books. I maily read about the past,about our ancestors. I suppose getting up early on reapings is like an acient tradition in the 'old world' ,called Christmas. Children woke up early to wake their parents to see if 'Santa Clause' had came to bring them glorious gifts. Im not quite sure why they got presents, but I know it sounds better than life now. It makes me loath them with jealousy. Now I am reading about reality TV shows, they sound so different, nobody forced to watch them, and nobody gets killed. It seems hard to imagine, that the sun starts to come up, I take my long ginger hair and put it into a bun,just above my head. I always wear my hair up, to try and hide it. Some people see it as a threat. That I am a threat, as if my hair explains my personality. When I was younger, people used to say say "Shes going to be a fiery one" or " That one will have a temper" Infact, I am quite the opposite.

I have a calm nature, never getting worked up about much, then again,I don't really have much to get worked up about. Im no good at making friends and im extremly shy. I like to keep myself to myself. People at school whisper about me. Mother and father say they are jealous of my 'brains' , although I wouldn't ever admit that I was some sort of clever. The reason I am 'clever' is because I don't get distracted, although sometimes,I get lost in daydreams about the past, I have a passion with history. Some girls mock me becuase they think I look like a fox. What they don't realise is that I don't mind one bit. I like foxes, they are crafty and sharp, they use there initative to survive, some would say they were sly and kniving creatures, I like to think think that they are the oposite. The clock ticks by, and the hours,untill the reaping. I put on my white, wavy dress,as I do every year. Unable to eat breakfast,like the rest of my family. We wait,in silence, untill the horn blows.

I jump as the pircing noise , we stand up, hug eachother and trembling I make my way towards the reaping. Standing with the people of my age, although, I stick out as I am a lot smaller than most of the people in my age group. My hands, sweting and shaking uncontrolably clutch my dress. Our district escort then walks out, Lucinia Metcart, shes new. She got the job at 5 last year, although she is just as bubbly and extravagent as the rest. With her pale crimson skin and bright neon pink wig, you can see her from 3 miles away. She says the famous words " Happy Hunger Games,and may the odds be ever in your favour" before showing us the painsakenly long video about the history. Although I love history, this is a different matter. The video finnishes and she clip clops up to the microphone,tapping it to test it still works,as if it wouldn't. "Ladies first" She exclaims excitedly as if this is a happy event. Plunging her hand into the bowl she takes out the bleach white folded peice of paper. My heart races faster and faster,my legs go like jelly.

"Alicia Crootcher" She reads

That is when my heart stops and everything starts to spin. I feel as if I have been standing there a life time. I know I must walk to the stage as I hear the muffling of her vocie calling me up, I also faintly here the screams and crys of my mother, knowing that I am going to die. Still stunned I fall over myself, nobody laughs like they would at school however, they are showing compassion, as of corse, they know after this day, they will never see me again. I hang onto the tiny thought of hope that there could be a volunteer, but deep in my heart I know they will never be one, this is district 5.I manage to somehow shuffle to the stage, hearing the echoing noises of every footstep I take. I have totally forgotten about the boys by this time. Again, Lucinia plunges her hand into the glass bowl to bring out the boys name.

"Aaron Bulitard" She says,plainly.

He looks around,startled. His big brown eyes buldge , he gulps and walks over to the stage,trying to hide his emotion. Somehow coinciensiously he is the same age as me, in my class at school. I have never aproched him before. He is one of the jokers of the class,always trying to impress the girls by being cocky. I decide not to talk to him. We shake hands weakly. Within seconds we then are pushed out of the public eye by the whitly dressed peacekeepers. I am shoven into a small room in the district hall. I look out of the window seeing everyone file out,looking relived but still not being able to recover from today, everyone eles is the same. The parents of the saved also look happy, that there children have once been saved for another year. Saved from almost imminent death. There children have been salvaged for another year.


	2. Chapter 2

**MASSIVE shoutout to IWriteStuffWithWordsInIt for helping me massive amounts with my story title,go read her fanfics there AMAZING! I hope you like this chapter,its what I spend most of my saturday nights doing. I will try to update Gales Story soon, before I go on Holiday as I am going to Holland for a week on the 25th June so I wont update for a while:( Please please PLEASE review and favorite it means Loads and loads and I really want more viewers to for my stories! If you review,I guaruntee I will have a look at your fics!Thankyou for all the views and hits!**

Unable to think staightly, visions,corpses and fear runs through my mind. Still shaking uncontrolably I wrap my hands around my knees and burry my head into my lap,wanting to fall through the ground and die,at least it would be better than going into the arena. The door creaks open and my distraught father peeks his head round it,not wanting to come in,not wanting the last moments with his daughter to ever come. Slowly they appear fully, my father,although looking distraught trys to be brave and my mother looks blank and almost angry. Their tear stained faces rub against mine as we embrace in hugs.

"Oh Alicia,you,you can win" My father weakly ,mother looking lost,just holds me,like a baby as my father strokes my hair.

"Father,Mother please don't grieve for me,please. If-if the worst happens,that is my dying wish. Please live your lives, and remember me."I speak plainly.

"Don't speak like that Alicia"She says,emotionlessly. I have seen this before, this attitude,when her sister,my aunty died,she was exactly like this. I comfort her untill the peacekeepers burst in and drag them out,tears spill down their faces in bucket loads.

No more visitors come,as I expexted. I wait to be taken out by the big men in white suits that always scared me,ever since the first reaping. I walk out into the open chilled air. I take what could be my last look around the district,and breath in the fresh air. My whole life here flashes before my eyes,untill I am hurried into the automobile by Lucinia. She chats fluently,acting as this is all such an amazing event. Her large purple wig bobs up and down on her head. I look over to Arron, he is as pale as a white sheet. Here in district 5 it is normal to be white,but this is a different meaning of white. From turning white he then turns green and bes sick all over the car, right by Lucinia's expensive looking screams like a little girl and orders that we stop. I climb out so that she can hop out swiftly. Fortunatly the Train station is only a few metres walk.

"Hurry up children!" She orders,I put a brisk walk on to keep up with her,its amazing how fast she can walk in those shoes, I wouldn't know where to start. Arron,who is behined us,his eyes droop and he walks at snails pace. He looks so scared, I feel almost sorry for I realise I can't,I can't talk to him or become attached to him. I must not,this is my one rule. Using all the power I have got and going against what ever my parents have taught me ,I walk straight onto the train and sit in the chair.

Then,I see it,this magnificent technology, and the food! It looks delicious. I have never seen anything like this in my life. My stomach growls and I go over to examine the bright colour and flavours. Looking turns into tasting and tasting turns into stuffing. I come full for the fist time since my birthday earlier this year,when my mother cooked a giant sponge cake that I could not stop eating. I remeber what I felt like after and stop eating is talking to our mentor. Wait OUR MENTOR! Our mentor Tashire jolarg. The populars at school called her "Tash face" as she has a distinctive mustache, which most girls don't have. There are rumors she is a morphling adict, and the way she looks today is proving that rumor to be true. Her eyes are poping out of her head,looking bloodshot and she is pacing round the room looking lost,just as my mother did. Lucinia trys to speek to her,to prompt her,but she just snaps at her saying she is thinking.

"Honstly Tashire,you need to pick up your attitude, the children need help!" She exclaims. I worry at this,do we really look that bad? I suppose we do. I am small,thin with weak bones and as for Arron ,he just looks drained.

"Lucina,Im thinking dont has-s-le me!" She slurrs.

"Ugh" Lucina sighs loudly. "I guess we will watch the other reapings since miss stroppy over here is not going to be productive!" Tashire simply walks out of the room and slams the door loudly,it makes me jump.

"That woman makes my blood boil!"Lucina scowls.

"I guess shes just hard work." My head swings round,Arron speeks,as if everything is normal. He comes to sit down next to us. Lucina switches the TV on and we watch the reapings. District 1, a boy named Marvel is picked,his face lights up with excitement as he strides over to the stage,I guess he has been brought up to feel like this,its not his fault. Its the same for the blonde bubbly girl that is the eagar volunteer for that district. We move on to 2, a brunett evil looking girl is picked, she doesn't look quite as exited as the boy from 1 but she is not distraught like one of the outter districts. A strong boy named Cato then volunteers and he looks confident but when he shakes the girls hand you see his sadness. I can tell he is in love with move onto 3 and they both look sad, the droop up to the stage,as if they look bored. They don't look too much of a thret but they could be hiding somthing,they are known for tactics. Next is 4, a curly haired ,small looking boy is picked. Although this is a career district he looks distraught and riddled with fear. I feel sorry for him,he only looks about 13. I look away when our district reaping is showed,I can't bear to even look at what happened today. 6,7,8,9 and 10 move switly along, faster than usual accually. They have the 'normal' sort of people. The 16 year olds with the odd youngster. 18 year olds rearely get picked. Im not sure why either. We soon find out why 6,7,8,9 and 10 were quick however. They show 11, where a a strong man named Thresh is picked, he looks deadly. A suprising 12 year old named Rue is picked, she seems to have a large family as there is screaming and shouting from the crowd. But the 12 reaping it blew my mind away. A yound girl with blonde long braids gets picked. However when she walks up to the stage, a tall girl,also with a long braid shuffles out of the crowd weakly shouting her name and then screaming

"I volunteer!I volunteer as tribute!"

Me,Lucinia and Arron all look at eachother, this never happenes,ever. Our faces read shock and confusion,trying to work out what has just happened. We learn the little girl is her sister. She gets dragged away by another boy,who I presume is her brother as he also looks distraught. She walks up to the stage,her name is Katniss, Katniss Everdeen. I feel deeply thretend by her. I don't know why,but I feel more scared towards her than Thresh or the boy from 2. Dread runs through my vains. Then the boy is chosen. He is called Peeta. Her face drops for some reason, mabye they are family too? She takes a while to registar the situation and then shakes his hand as the escort,looking happy as ever,asks then to clap. What they do is also suprising. They dont clap, they take their 3 fingers and kiss them and hold them up to the .

Lucinia turns off the TV. "What,what, WHAT was that! Is that acting,or real! I just don't understand! Tashire! Come in here this INSTANT!"

"It didn't look like acting to me ,Lucinia." I proclaime

"Yehha,she looked pretty genuine,I mean it was her sister"Arron chips in.I smile at him and he smiles weakly I remember,he has a sister,a little one ,only about 3. His mother gave birth to her whilst still working and they were both ill for months. No,i should not be doing this,I might have to kill him!My thoughts are paused as Tashire bursts into the room.

"WHAT?" She says sternly,looking at Lucina,not pleasingly.

"Oh its only the girl from 12,putting on a whole act to save her sister! Talk about wanting attention! Weve got some SERIOUS work to do here if we are going to get these lot sponsors! She has the them gripped already!"


End file.
